Liberty
Liberty is a geeky girl who is obsessed with snakes and often states strange facts about them. She is known to wear very "unique" clothing. She is also a student of The Royal Academy, where she and Summer have a crush on Travis. She really likes nature, and of course snakes. She desires to ask Travis to the dance that is happening at the school, but is too shy to do so as you have to do it for her. She later gives a dispatch mission and offers to become an agent for the SPA. Liberty (MySims)|MySims||true Liberty (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Liberty (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Appearance MySims In MySims, Liberty appears with tan skin, closed eyes, and bucked-teeth. She wears her brown hair in two braids and dons a green and yellow beanie. She wears a pink shirt with the image of a glittery eye, and yellow pants with a floral pattern. She wears green and blue wristbands and blue and white sandals. She also has a band-aid on her nose. MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents In both games, Liberty appears in a black school-girls' outfit and brown shoes, and carries a small handbag with a floral pattern. It is also interesting to note that her socks have the same pattern. She wears the same beanie and all of her cosmetic features remain the same, except for the fact that the band-aid on her nose is no longer present. Trivia *She is the only student from The Royal Academy to not return in MySims Party ''or MySims SkyHeroes.'' *According to her in ''MySims'', she took care of a snake and it became so healthy, it bit her on the nose. That is probably how she got the band-aid that is on her nose. However, the band-aid on her nose is absent in ''MySims Kingdom'', which could be before the bite, and ''MySims Agents'', which could be after the bite, although the band-aid is present on her character icon in MySims Agents. *The door inside Liberty's house in MySims is glitched. It is completely black all over (see image to the right). *In MySims Agents, Liberty's biggest fear is black snakes, according to her text message sent if you send her on the dispatch mission One More Time. *She is the only character from the Royal Academy to not have a new outfit in MySims Agents. ''She keeps her own royal academy uniform. *Liberty is the only student from the Royal Academy not to love fun in the original ''MySims *She has Buddy's voice type in MySims, ''while in ''MySims Agents ''and ''MySims Kingdom she has Violet's voice type. *Liberty's skin seems to have gotten paler in MySims Kingdom. *Liberty makes a cameo appearence in MySims Racing after the Ultimate Cup. *It seems Liberty has a crush on Travis because if you recruit her as an agent in My Sims Agents, ''she asks if Travis is still there. Plus in ''Mysims Kingdom she is upsessed with Travis but, won't admit her feelings for him. Foreign Name *'English: '''Liberty *'Spanish: 'Liberta *'Dutch: 'Kimberley *'French: '''Victoire Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:Geeky Category:Nature (MySims Kingdom) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Agent Recruits Category:Nature (MySims Agents) Category:Charisma